Murder in the Name of Love
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: It had to be done. He couldn't simply allow for the Princess to marry a man she didn't love. Especially when she was already in love with someone else. Told chiefly from Silver's perspective. This is a Sonaze diss, so if you're a Sonaze fan, don't read. Contains violence, strong language, and content not suitable for all ages.
1. One

_**A/N: New fic. Yes, this is a Sonaze diss along with Lost (which isn't dead. I'm just taking a break from it to figure out what direction I want to take it). With that being said, I do not talk. I am just a writer.**_

 _ **Murder in the Name of Love**_

 _One_

She's a goddess, in both appearance and demeanor. She carries herself with a type of humble arrogance that only she can get away with; humble because she still associates herself with her two best friends though we aren't royalty, and arrogant because she's the Princess of the Sol Dimension with power in every word she says and no hesitation in using it. She almost always gets what she asks for.

Almost.

There are certain situations where she's with a certain someone and they make her _beg_ for what she wants. And sometimes they tease her until near insanity before letting her have it.

She's a goddess in appearance because she's indescribably beautiful. There's something about those golden eyes and that fanged (rarely shown) smile that's... _gorgeous_. And there are certain times where she's indescribably _sexy_.

"Silver, focus. And stop smirking," she says, snatching my focus away from her qualities and steeling it on my task, which is to escort her along side Kingston (my second in command) into the front foyer of the castle.

Being her bestfriends, Kingston and I are cheif guards of the castle, and I myself am her personal guard. This position comes with certain perks...

" _Silver_ ," she says again, her voice resting somewhere between a stern command and a passionate beg.

"I'm focused, _Your Highness_ ," I say, emphasising the latter part of my sentence to tease her.

"You're still smirking, after I instructed you to lose the smirk."

"My apologies. I can't help it."

She sighs as I saunter over to her, closing the space between us and making sure that I'm close enough to feel her breath when she speaks.

"You know that we have to get Kingston and meet my father in the main foyer," she says, her breath dancing over my lips, leaving a sensation of heat.

"I'm aware."

"So why do you insist on remaining in my chambers?"

I feel my smirk broaden. Part of the perks of being Blaze's own personal guard is that I'm allowed in her room. Her completely _soundproof_ room.

"You know something? You're so fake," I say, my lips brushing against hers. I want nothing more than to ravish her lips, to bite them, to suck on them, to leave them bright red and swollen.

She shoots me a glare, trying to hide the shock in her voice. "Excuse me?"

I drop my voice to a sensual whisper. "You're fake. How can you act as though you weren't just nude here with me, open and ready? Like you weren't just bent over your desk and begging me to take you, to fuck you, to _rut_ with you? Like your claws weren't just scraping the wood of the desk as you screamed my name and I slammed myself into you? Like my face wasn't just plunged between your legs and I wasn't lapping up the juices spilling from your forbidden fruit? Like I wasn't just _sucking_ on your..."

 _"Stop."_ She says, placing her index finger over my lips; her voice was laced with tension and lust. "Silver, not now. I can't do this right now."

I gently take her wrist and pull her hand away, keeping my voice in the same sensual whisper. "Can't do what right now? Let me turn you on? You can't let me get your body _hot_ with need and have lust _pooling_ in between your thighs?"

" _Yes_ ," she says, placing her other index finger over my lips. "Stop. We just had each other a little over an hour ago..."

A quick nip to her finger was enough to stop her words and allow for me to speak. "I'm aware. I need you again. _Now_."

She shook her head and took a step back. "No, Silver. We have to _go_ now."

I sigh. "Do we really...?"

"Yes, otherwise we'll be late; and it's rude to be late, even if I am royalty. Now, let's go. Kingston is waiting on us," she says, turning promptly on her heel and walking towards the door.

"Will I at least have you later?" I ask, following her, keeping a professional distance as we are no longer going to be in the privacy of her chambers.

She stops. "...Possibly. I'll try to free myself from my father and advisors tonight. Now, let's _go_."

I follow her out of her chambers and down her hallway, where Kingston is impatiently awaiting us.

"Are you two trying to be late and raise suspicions?" He asks, his voice laced with irritation.

"Oh shut up, King. We were coming," I say as the Princess moves to walk in front of us.

"I'm sure you were, but it wasn't the type that wouldn't have us in a time crunch. According to King Inferno, this meeting is important."

"It's only scheduled to be a little over ten minutes. It can't carry that much importance..."

"Those are the most important ones," Blaze interrupts as we enter the hallway leading to the main foyer. "Because in those meetings, I meet highly important people. People that play a highly important role in my life."

Kingston shoots me an icy glare while mouthing the words _I told you._

I can't help the sigh that escapes me, along with the over-dramatized eye roll that I give him. I would say something smart and highly inappropriate in reply to him; however, when his language turns to glares and mouthed words, it's his signal that were around cameras. And the cameras of the castle pick up sound very well; so well, in fact, that dropping your voice to a barely audible whisper is still loud enough for them to pick up.

Blaze stops at the doorway of the foyer, allowing for Kingston and I to grip the handles of the door and open it for her, letting her walk in before we follow her. In the foyer was the rest of the Royal Guard, along with King Inferno, Prince Phoenix, and, of course, the Royal Advisors. Because you just _can't_ have a meeting without them, no matter the duration.

"Princess, nice of you to join us. As you know, you're of age to be married..."

"I'm aware," Blaze says, interrupting her advisor and causing both her father and brother to give her hard stares.

She's always had no patience for her advisors, especially when they spoke on subjects that irritated her. Like marriage.

"I'm sure you are, Your Highness. Now, as I was saying before you arrogantly cut me off..."

An eye roll by Blaze caused a break in that statement, and also caused the King to scowl and add his input.

"Stop. Listen to what your advisor is saying. It's obviously something of high importance."

A sigh. "Yes father."

Her advisor continues. "As I was saying, since you are of marrying age, your father and we advisors have taken the liberty of betrothing you."

 _What?_

"What?"

"Yes. And as a matter of fact, he's here for you to meet him. Kingston, would you and Silver mind going to open the door for the Princess' new fiancé?"

"Cap it," Kingston whispers as I walk with him over to the west entrance of the main foyer.

Cap my anger. While that's a good suggestion, it's not going to happen. It's not.

Because her being betrothed puts me in a galaxy of trouble.

Allow for me to explain.

As I stated earlier, Kingston and I are the Princess' two best friends, which has given us the position of chief guards; meaning that we are present at every meeting, we coordinate the Royal guard, and we are always at the side of the Princess.

I myself am Blaze's personal guard, which I also stated before. This means that I stay with her around the clock. The only time I'm permitted to be away from her is when I have to relieve myself and when I am allotted time for sleep. I became her personal guard a year ago, upon her request. Said request spurred from the admittance of our feelings for one another, which was not the cutest, most romantic thing that's happened between us. It was an awkward moment it time, with much blushing from both of us and much stuttering on my side (as I was the one who spoke first), but we got through it.

Because I stay with Blaze almost twenty- four seven, I am permitted to be in her room. This is where things get heavy. One weeknight, about a week or two after I was made her personal guard, it happened. It was completely unplanned and unexpected, but it happened. We kissed. And no, I'm not referring to a simple, cute, quick peck on the lips; I'm referring to a real kiss. A kiss that involved tongues mingling, lip sucking and biting, and tight, sensual embraces. Soon kissing led to touching, and touching led to the removal of clothes. And that... _that_ led to sex.

Unadulterated, unremorseful _sex._

I took her innocence, and she let me.

That's where the trouble is. Whenever she and her _husband_ go to consummate their marriage, he'll find out that she isn't a virgin. That'll be the end of me. Because as her personal guard with access to her room, I'll be suspected of sleeping with her.

Her reputation and image will be tarnished and my life will be ended. So this engagement is not good.

Kingston is the only one who knows about the feelings that Blaze and I have for each other and the activities that we indulge in in the sanctuary of her chambers at night. He goes out of his way to make sure that we don't get caught by anyone.

But this is out of his control. _Far_ out of his control.

"Silver, put a cap on it. Lock it. Calm down. I can feel the anger radiating off of your body. You don't want to raise suspicions," He whispers sharply, enough to draw me away from my panicked thoughts.

He's right. Right now, I can't worry myself with what's to happen down the road. Even if I am angry, I have a job to do. So right now, I have to do something that Princess Blaze does every day: _be fake_.

Kingston and I take ahold of the door handles before pulling them open, allowing for a blue hedgehog to step in. Accompanying him I would have to guess are his personal guards: a twin-tailed fox and a chameleon.

"Princess Blaze, meet your fiancé, Prince Sonic. He's the prince of Möbuis."

Closing the door, I look over to see that Blaze has her trademarked fake smile etched into her face. She's as unhappy about this as I am. She offers him her hand. "Prince Sonic, I'm very pleased to meet you."

 _Lie._

"I'm quite sure you are. I've yet to come across a person that wasn't pleased to meet me," Sonic says before taking her hand and kissing it.

He's arrogant. Not the humble type of arrogant that Blaze is, but purely arrogant. Prince or not, when addressed with a " _Pleased to meet you_ " the correct response is " _As am I to meet you_ ", or something of that nature.

Blaze's "smile" falters for a split second as she pulls her hand away from his. "I'm even more pleased to know that I'll be marrying you."

 _Blatant_ lie.

He flashes an overly confident smile. "I'm certain you are."

Pure arrogance. _Infuriating_ arrogance. If I had no respect for royalty, I'd address his attitude; however, I have respect for royalty and a loyalty to my job, which means that I do not speak unless spoken to.

"Princess, I'm certain that your guards are making the Prince uncomfortable by staring him down. Would you call them to a March Rest or something where they don't have to... _glare_ at him?"

Phoenix is most likely right; Kingston and I don't exactly have the friendliest looks in the world on our faces. Part of the reason is because it's our job to look intimidating. Protection of the Princess starts with striking fear in all opposition so that they don't attempt to harm her.

The rest of the reason (for me) is because this Prince is dancing on my already weary nerves.

Blaze looks over her shoulders at both of us before giving a simple snap of her fingers.

She's never given us verbal commands, only simple getures. For example, snapping her fingers calls for March Rest.

Obeying her command, we bow our heads and place our hands behind our backs.

"Now then, Princess Blaze," Her advisor begins, "the wedding will be exactly six months from today. Prince Sonic will be residing here until then, on the east wing of the castle. In exactly one month, arrangements will be made for you two to share a room."

 _No._

"Why a month from now?"

"We figured that you would need time to get comfortable around the Prince before you share the same space."

"And speaking of getting to know me, why not do that while giving me a tour of this lovely castle, Princess. I'm sure there's many things about me that you're dying to know," Sonic gloats, offering his hand. "You don't need to bring your guards with you. Mine will offer enough protection for the two of us."

"Prince Sonic, are you sure? She might not necessarily need Kingston, but Silver _is_ the Princess' personal guard and accompanies her everywhere."

"I'm positive. We're only going around the castle, there's barely a need for my own two guards. Besides, the castle _is_ the safest for the Princess to be."

A sigh, most likely escaping from her advisor.

"Very well then. Princess, what would you like for Silver and Kingston to do while you tour with your fiancé?"

There was a pause, which I take as Blaze thinking of something for us to do.

Then, "Have them guard my chambers with Kingston in the hall and Silver at my door."

"As you wish. Silver, Kingston, you may fall out and do as the princess has instructed."

We did as we were told, silently heading to Blaze's hallway. Then, "Silver, this isn't good."

"I know. I'm six months away from being sentenced to death."

"Same here."

I send him a confused look. "For what reason?"

"Being an accomplice for you sleeping with the Princess."

"Kingston, no one would figure that out..."

"I know. But I'm not gonna let my best friend be tried and killed. I had as much to do with it as you did, so if you go down, I go down with you."

"You mean that?"

He nods.

Kingston has always been the type of loyal friend that everyone wants to have. I myself am definitely glad to have him. When he first found out about Blaze and I, he'd walked in on me... _devouring_ her as she read over, or tried to read over, her notes from her last advisor meeting.

While it was awkward and extremely embarrassing, we couldn't get upset. Kingston had as much of a right to be in the Princess' chambers as I did. But instead of reporting me to King Inferno, he made a joke and told us that if we weren't careful, we'd get caught by someone more important than himself. Then, he offered to help keep us a secret. He went out of his way to find blueprints of the castle's security system, helping me find out that there weren't cameras in the hallway leading to Blaze's chambers. He also would find daily itineraries, which would tell me whether or not there was time for Blaze and I to fool around between meetings and such. So he's right, he has as much to do with this as I do. But no one would know that unless he made it known.

"So, what do we do? Is there a way to get out of this?" I ask.

He briefly taps his chin before pacing, something that he does when he goes into deep thought. Then, "We could try to break them up, but seeing as their betrothed, that won't happen. The only other logical thing we could do would be to...kill him."

" _What_?"

"We have to kill him. Otherwise, you'll no longer be able to make love to the love of your life and we'll both be killed."

"Kingston, this is _royalty_ that we're talking about. How could we successfully kill him without getting caught? And if by some holy miracle we're able to do that, how can we possibly get away with it? The search for the killer would continue for an eternity."

"Silver, you and I know this castle better than any guard here. We know every hallway, every turn, every nook, and every cranny. We have blueprints of the castle's security system the trust of every being in this building. We can kill him without getting caught. And as for getting away with it, we'll just have to do our research on Prince Sonic to figure out how we could kill him and not come away as suspects. We can do this."

As much as I hate to say it, he's right. We can do this, it just takes planning. Careful, fool-proof planning...

"We've got less than a month to pull this off," He says.

" _What_? But she doesn't marry him until six months from now."

"I know. But in this first month, she's getting to know him, as is everyone else in the castle. If we can destroy him before anyone becomes too attached to him, it'll work out better for us. And I know you'd like to have him out of the way before he's scheduled to share her bedroom."

Again, I have to admit that he's right. I know that once they begin to share a room, I won't be permitted in her chambers anymore.

"Alright Kingston, you've convinced me. We've got a prince to kill," I say.

He extends his hand and I firmly shake it, sealing this pact between us to remove Sonic from this situation. And even though he's right about the high possibility of us getting away with it, I can feel in my bones that this will get us into an abyss of trouble.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**_

 _ **I do not talk, I am just a writer.**_


	2. Two

_**A/N: Allow for me to make one thing crystal clear: Just because this fic will contain the death of Sonic does not mean that I hate his character. If you stopped reading to judge and just read for entertainment then you could probably draw that conclusion yourself. I won't address this again. Now, with that being said: I do not talk, I am just a writer.**_

 _Two_

Guarding a door is highly important task, especially when that door is the door of royalty. I have to protect this door with my life, as I am the last hope of protection for the Princess. If I fail and am taken out of the equation, she's as good as dead. But, I've yet to fail.

No one is allowed into her chambers without her permission, and if she hasn't notified me of visitors to her chambers, then they aren't allowed in.

I don't even permit her father into her chambers without prior approval.

However, as important as guarding her door is, it's equally just as boring. When I'm not keeping someone from entering her room, I am merely just... _standing_. A majority of my time on guard duty is simply just standing in the doorway and casting intimidating glances.

Kingston on the other hand, tends to be more entertained at his position than I am at mine. He sees more people than I do, and sends more people away. Usually, I only see people when they get by him, and that's only when he's slacking and people can sneak by him or when the king or prince come through.

Speaking of royalty, I notice Prince Sonic making his way down this hallway, I would assume wanting to see the room of his fiancé.

"Pardon," He says as he approaches the door and reaches for the handle.

In any other situation, I would've gladly stepped aside; however, I haven't been notified to allow Sonic into Blaze's chambers, and for that reason, I remain in front of the door handle.

He raises a brow before giving an arrogant chuckle. "Perhaps you didn't hear me cleary. Pardon, I'd like to go through this door."

"Your Highness, I apologize, but I cannot permit you to pass. In order to enter this room, I must have received notice from the Princess to allow you in," I respond professionally, keeping a straight face and calm demeanor.

"Permit? You must misunderstand me. I'm not asking permission, I'm telling you to step aside."

Of course. The "authority" move that Blaze's father and brother always try.

"I do not take orders from you."

"Is that so? Last time I checked, I was _royalty_ and you were merely a _guard_. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And last time I checked, royalty had _control_ over guards. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that means that you do take orders from me. Now step aside, guard."

I must admit that the most difficult part of my job is keeping my composure. If I allow for myself to get upset, then any situation escalates and has the potential of being dangerous.

"Correction: I do not take orders from you. You are not an official resident of this castle, which means that I am not a guard in your command. Therefore, I do not take orders from you."

He scowls and balls his hands into fists. "Get out of my way, you disobedient, incompetent doorman!"

"I'm going to have to ask that you watch your tone and your choice of adjectives. I am neither disobedient nor am I incompetent. I also am not a doorman, I am a guard."

An angry growl escapes him as he turned to walk a few steps away before turning back.

"I require no permission to simply enter a room. Let me pass or I will move you myself."

Oh, this should be entertaining...

I stay put, and true to his word, Prince Sonic attempts to move me out of the way. However, as he's unsuccessfully attempting to grasp my arms, I hear Blaze's voice.

"What are you two men doing? Prince Sonic, step away from my guard. Silver, move your hand away from your mace."

I do as I am told before casting a glance over at Blaze, who was standing in between the Prince and myself.

"Prince, you didn't have my permission to enter my chambers. That is why Silver didn't let you pass. Attacking will only upset him."

"Why should I need permission to go in your chambers? In a month, we will be sharing this space."

"Because they are not your chambers to go in. When we share the chambers, you will have as much access to it as I do."

The Prince sighs before taking a step towards the door. "Well Princess, since you are here, may I have permission to enter your room?"

Blaze nods. "You may, but only briefly. I am leaving the castle soon."

"May I ask for what reason?"

"For lunch. Here in this castle, we join at one table for breakfast and dinner, but because lunch is in the middle of the day, we go out individually."

"I see. Had I not already eaten lunch, I would ask to accompany you," The Prince says before entering Blaze's chambers.

"I apologize for my bed not being made. Housekeeping has yet to stop by my room."

Well, that was obviously a lie. Housekeeping stopped by after breakfast this morning and made her bed; however, I also stopped by after breakfast and may or may not have assisted her in messing it up again.

But what Sonic doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Are you positive that they haven't come by? I have a feeling that they might have , but your simple-minded doorman sent them away," Prince Sonic says, turning to glare at me.

Blaze gives a small chuckle before her demeanor switches from a calm and polite princess to an angered and intimidating feline. "First off, housekeeping has my permission to enter my chambers. Secondly, Silver is a guard, not a doorman. Thirdly, he most certainly is not simple-minded; and lastly, he is my friend and you _will_ not talk to him or about him in a derogatory manner, whether you're a prince or not."

Sonic gives his arrogant chuckle as a smirk etches its way across his face. "You have no authority to tell me what I can and can't say to people. Especially to someone as meaningless as a guard. I feel that your guard is merely a simple-minded doorman, so that is what I shall call him."

"I shall remind you that he is not a doorman. He is unanimously the best guard in this castle and is feared throughout the land."

"Why would anyone in their right, or wrong mind, fear that of a doorman that carries mace and a tazer?"

"It is not a tazer. It is a suppressed and fully loaded Five-Seven. I do not carry toys like tazers and stun guns. I'm protecting Royalty, not Rappers," I say. Speaking out of turn is wrong and highly disrespectful on my part; however, I've grown tired of this Prince undermining my job and insulting me just because he is the higher man on the totem pole.

"You just allow for your guards to speak out of turn like this? And in this manner to Royalty such as myself?" The Prince asks in disbelief.

"In situations where said Royalty is disrespecting my guards, which by the way is prohibited in this castle; yes, I do allow for them to speak out of turn in order to defend themselves, as does my father and brother."

Sonic scoffs, "You are something else, you know that? You are really and truly something else. In my castle, my guards do not speak out of turn, regardless of what is going on." He then turns to me, pointing a finger in my face. "You are not to speak unless I specifically tell you to. Understood?"

"As I have said before, I do not take orders from you," I calmly respond, despite the fact that the mere sight of this Prince is making my very flesh burn.

"Yet. But that day is coming upon us soon, where I will be able to command every dim-witted guard in this castle. Including you, if I allow you to keep your job."

"Even at that time, you will not have the authority to relieve me of my duties as a Royal Guard. I was appointed by the Princess and can only be terminated of employment by the Princess."

"This, I know; however, I was speaking in terms of demotion. _Serious_ demotion," He says before turning back to Blaze's chambers and looking inside. "I'm not a fan of the decor in here. We'll have to move some things around before we share this space."

After making that statement, he gives a nod to Blaze and a hateful glare to me, which I return with the same intesity. Continue to belittle me if you wish to, Prince; but it is _I_ who is currently getting the love and lust of _your_ fiancé.

Blaze goes into her room to make her bed, and I follow; originally going to help, but she instructs me not to. So, I simply just take a seat at her desk, watching the curves of her backside move as she crawls over her bed and makes sure every corner is neatly covered with a sheet and comforter.

Prince Sonic may be engaged to her, but _I'm_ the one that actually has her.

I stand and walk over to her bed, tracing the curve of her rear with my finger before bringing my hand up to play with her tail. I'm genuinely happy that today is Friday and the entire castle is allowed to dress down. I enjoy seeing the Princess in regular clothing and not her Royal Attire. Not merely because her regular clothes show more of her body, but because I believe that her regular clothes allow for her to truly express herself. Don't mistake me, I'm not implying that I despise seeing her in her usual Princess attire, I just believe that it takes away the authenticity of her character.

"Silver, not now. I'm not in the best of moods," She says as she crawls towards the head of the bed to fix her pillows.

"Perhaps a kiss would make you feel better?" I respond, following her and gently taking her chin to turn her head towards me.

"I've already spoken, Silver..." She begins, but cuts herself off with a sharp inhale followed by a pleased exhale.

The reason being is that I may or may not have leaned over her and bitten down on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Princesss..." _Bite._ "I ask..." _Suck._ "That you..." _Kiss._ "Reconsider."

I take a hand and place it on the small of her back, using it to gently push her back to an arch before I go back to her neck and repeat my actions.

"Silver...I've already spoken..."

"And what is it that you've said?" I interrupt, trailing my kisses up to her jawline and pressing my lower half against her ample backside to grind on her.

She takes a sharp breath and bites her lip. "I said that I wasn't in the mood..."

"But you are in the mood, Princess. Why do you lie to me? I can feel the lust radiating from your body, you're in the mood for a lot more than just a kiss," I whisper against her cheek before quickly swiping my tongue across it. "But a kiss is all I ask for."

Deciding to tease her, I cease my grinding and pull myself away from her before taking a few steps backward. "However, if you believe that you are not in the mood for a kiss, then I will not continue to ask for one."

A low growl escapes her and she comes off of her bed, turning and grabbing me by my collar. "You're despicable," she murmurs before yanking me into a deep kiss filled with tongues mingling, lip biting and sucking, and our hands exploring each other's bodies until they found their resting place; hers being on my chest and mine being on the curve of her backside.

"I will make you pay for this," Blaze chides between pulling away for air and biting down on my neck.

"By all means Princess, make me pay. I look forward to it," I manage to whisper, even though her biting my neck makes my knees weak and my mind void of all coherent thought.

"Are you two finished? I'd like to go get lunch now."

Both Blaze and I whip around to see Kingston standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

"Kingston, we didn't hear you enter. How long have you been standing there?" I ask, letting go of Blaze and allowing for her to step away from me.

"That's because you left the door open. You're lucky that it was me and not Prince Phoenix or King Inferno."

"I have a feeling that my brother knows about Silver and I's relationship; and he either approves of it, or is waiting on the right time to expose it."

"Regardless, I cannot help keep you two a secret if you won't even help yourselves. Now, can we please go get something to eat before my stomach caves in?"

The Princess smirks. "I'm not sure. _Can_ we?"

An overly dramatic huff. " _May_ we please go get something to eat?"

Before Blaze can respond, Phoenix enters the room, making her scoff. "Don't you knock?"

"Dear sister, why would I knock when the door is wide open? Besides, it's not like you're doing anything that I don't need to see."

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask if I could accompany you three on your lunch outing."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Kingston asks, sounding as confused as the Princess and I look.

"I know, very shocking, is it not? I was too busy trying to keep my temper under control because my sister's wonderful fiancé has managed to get under my skin."

"You dislike Prince Sonic too?" I ask, trying not to let a smile sneak onto my face.

"Dislike? Please, I cannot stand him. He's much to confident in himself for my liking. Not to mention he treats guards like peasants, even his own. I'd much rather my sister marry one of you before she weds the likes of him."

That could be arranged...

"Phoenix, I'm certain you don't mean that..."

"Actually, I do; but enough on your fiancé. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

He leaves the room, Blaze following behind him; but as I begin to follow them, Kingston grabs my arm.

"Wait a second Silver. Did you pay any attention to what Phoenix just said a second ago?"

"About how he'd rather Blaze marry one of us than marry Sonic? Of course. And you need to lower your voice; with you being in here instead of guarding the hallway, anyone could walk by and hear us."

"Fine, I'll whisper. Anyway, do you think that maybe he could help us with our task?"

There is a long moment of silence between us incorporated with me staring at Kingston in utter disbelief.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're actually considering telling Royalty that we're planning on killing other Royalty?"

"It sounds like a terrible idea, I know, but I believe that Phoenix was serious when he made that statement..."

"Regardless of whether or not he was serious, I find it hard to believe that he would condone killing the Prince."

"Just listen to me Silver, hear my idea. Prince Phoenix has said that he dislikes Prince Sonic. He has also very seriously stated that he'd rather her marry a guard than the likes of him. Now, Blaze has stated that she believes her brother to know of your secret carnal relationship with her. With her saying that and with Phoenix making his statement, I'm convinced that he'll be more than willing to help."

"Your idea has too many holes in it. While Phoenix was most likely serious about his statement, neither you nor I know whether or not he knows of Blaze and I's relationship. What if I were to tell him about myself and his sister, and it upset him? That would literally be the end of me. Or, what if he's not willing to help us execute the Prince and he tells King Inferno of our plans? That would be the end of both of us."

Kingston opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Blaze's voice.

"Kingston, weren't you the one complaining about your stomach caving in from hunger? And yet, you're standing here talking? Let's go."

Kingston drops his voice to a nearly inaudible whisper. "We will speak more on this later Silver."

He then exits the room, Blaze and I following behind him.

His idea sounds good, but I myself believe that the risk factor is too high. Telling Phoenix that I've been fucking his sister for the last year or so just doesn't sit right with me. However, our plan of killing Prince Sonic has the exact same risk involved.

If either plan isn't executed correctly, we could lose our lives.


	3. Three

_**A/N: I do not talk, I am just a writer**_

 _Three_

"Silver, trust me, this is a good idea. While it is very risky…"

"No Kingston, this is not a good idea. This is a horrible idea. And we do not have time to talk about this right now, we're supposed to be getting ready for dinner," I say, or rather snap at my good, but also very insane friend.

"We have plenty of time before we have to escort Blaze to the dinner table; now, back to my idea…"

"Your idea is faulty. Prince Phoenix will not condone me sleeping with his sister and us trying to murder Prince Sonic…"

I stop my harsh whispering to Kingston at the sound of Phoenix's unmistakable chuckle and the sound of his lighter than air footsteps moving down the Princess' hallway.

"Gentlemen, is that what you're bickering about?" He whispers, standing between Kington and myself.

"Prince Phoenix. How much did you hear?" Kingston asks, taking a step away from him, as do I.

"Enough to form the conclusion that Silver is sleeping with my sister and that you two want my help to kill her fiancé." He smirks. "Seems to me like Prince Sonic translates to an infinite amount of trouble for the two of you. Especially _you_ , Silver," He gloats, pointing at me. "So you've been having sexual relations with my sister, have you?"

I give a surrendering sigh and decide to confess. Lying when caught red-handed will only get me in more trouble. "Yes your Highness."

Instead of doing something to torture or kill me like I suspected him to, he bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "My friend, I already knew that."

 _What?_ He _knew_? This entire time?

I look over at Kingston, who appears to be just as shocked and baffled as I am.

"Yes gentlemen. I know what's going on between my sister and her guard. Silver, I knew about it before Kingston found out about it."

"But Prince Phoenix, if you knew…" I begin, but he interrupts.

"I like the idea of you and the Princess together. I was serious earlier when I said I'd much rather her marry one of you, and more specifically, _you_." He says, pointing at me. "I'm sure you're wondering why I never said anything. And you're wondering how I knew. It's very simple: I never said anything because I was awaiting it to come to the light. And I knew about it the first time it happened because, as you know, I am both blessed and cursed with a very acute sense of smell. With that being said, I smelled a faint odor of sex on the two of you. Now do not worry, no one else has figured the two of you out yet. None of the other guards are smart enough or close enough to the two of you to even remotely suspect anything. And as for my father, he's too busy to notice any strange behavior from either of you."

For a long period of time, I'm silent; for a plethora of reasons. First and foremost, Phoenix knew about Blaze and I's secret affairs when they first began, long before Kingston found out. On top of that, he kept his mouth shut about it for a little over a year, without even so much as hinting that he knew; and on top of that, he approves of my relationship with the Princess. And to top all of _that_ , he's willing to help Kingston and I murder Prince Sonic.

All of this information has left me flabbergasted, and I believe that Kingston is rendered temporarily speechless as well, as he's yet to speak either. It's as though we're MacBooks on information overload…

"Well don't just stand there as a manikin would. Respond, ask how I can help you with your task," The Prince says after gazing at Kingston and I for my moment.

He continues to stare at us expectantly, but we remain silent, the same dumbfounded looks on our faces. .

It isn't until after we've been silent for nearly ten minutes before Prince Phoenix figures out that he's rendered us completely speechless; and he sighs before crossing his arms. "Since the two of you are unable to tell me what you need help with, allow for me to dictate to you what I will do. I will find out as much information about my sister's fiancé as I can and give it to you two to use to your advantage. I will not participate in any of the actual plan that you formulate unless it is completely non-violent and would make his death seem like an accident. Is this understood?"

Accident…

"Understood, Prince Phoenix," Kingston says before tapping my arm to pull me out of my stupor. "Come Silver, it's nearly time for us to escort the Princess to dinner."

He then begins to go further down Blaze's hallway, stopping just outside her door and turning to me with a triumphant smirk. "Did I not tell you so?"

"Shut up. Instead of gloating, why not use your head for more than just a shoulder plaque and figure out what we're going to do now that the Prince has agreed to help."

Kingston gives his over-dramatic eye roll. "Fine. We'll discuss this after dinner."

I shake my head. "Actually, I'm going to be a little busy after dinner…"

"No, you won't be. If you spend all your free time pleasing the Princess, this plan will not work and we will both be dead. Tell her that I need you tonight." He snaps before grimacing. "But don't use that exact diction…"

"You don't need to tell me twice," I whisper back just as Blaze comes out of her room, looking surprised.

"You two are on time for once?"

I nod. "Yes Princess, and while we're speaking on Kingston and myself, I have to tell you that he needs for me to assist him in something important tonight; which means that I can't see you after dinner tonight."

Blaze's gaze shifts between Kingston and myself multiple times before she crosses her arms. "And why is that?"

I hate lying to Blaze, and whenever I do lie to Blaze, it's never believable. I always stutter too many times. Luckily Kingston knows this and is ready with a believable falsehood.

"Because, I need to discuss and plan with him how he can see you as much as possible before you and Sonic share the same living space."

She gives a small chuckle. "Kingston, walk away."

He gives her a baffled look. "But your Highness…"

"Walk away," She repeats sternly, making him surrender to her command and saunter to the end of the hallway.

"Princess…" I begin but am cut off by her pulling me into her chambers and closing the door. As a guard I am trained to always stay on my toes, but Blaze always manages to catch me when I'm slipping. Perhaps it's because I don't expect her to try anything…

"Silver, you are my royal guard, are you not?" She asks, moving closer to me; backing me into the door.

"I am."

Her hands slide over my chest and she goes to whisper in my ear. "And it's your job to protect me at all times, is it not?"

"It is."

I feel her teeth graze over my ear. "So tell me again why you need to put your job in jeopardy and converse with Kingston after dinner?"

"Princess…Kingston already informed you of our reason…"

"Yes, but tell me the truth." A kiss is pressed to my neck, followed by a lingering swipe of her tongue, causing my knees to weaken.

"That is the truth Blaze…Kingston and I need to discuss things in order to maximize my time with you…"

This time, she bites, but this is more of a threatening bite than a sexual bite; I can feel her teeth digging into – but not breaking – my skin. "Silver, you'd better not be lying to me."

In a sense, I'm not lying to her, but I'm not telling her the entire truth either. "I'm not Princess," I respond before she pulls away and kisses the bite mark; the nearly overwhelming guilt setting in just as the words rolled off of my tongue.

"You'd better not take long. You know I don't sleep well without my nightly dose of you, nor do I sleep well with you not holding me in your arms."

I kiss the jewel centered in her forehead and then pull her into my arms. "I'll try not to take too long Princess. I promise."

She knows me very well, and I'm almost certain that she can hear the guilt in my voice; yet, she doesn't address it. This gives me an extremely uneasy feeling…

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

Self-control. It is easily the best asset and/or weapon that anyone can have; and as a guard, I must have a high amount of this. If not, then what good am I in this castle for the purpose that I serve? If I cannot control myself in a situation where I am constantly being provoked, how can I possibly protect the gem of this kingdom?

I thank my Creator that I was given the gift of self-control along with the gift of patience, and I make that statement because this dinner was one of the most torturous dinners I've ever had to sit through in my entire existence. Kingston and I escorted Princess Blaze to the dinner table, as usual, and since we are higher ranked guards, we get to sit at the table as well. I had taken my usual spot next to Blaze, and Kingston next to me, but once Prince Sonic arrived at the dinner table, he began to express his unwanted and highly disrespectful opinion on how guards should not even be permitted to stand near the Royal Dinner Table, let alone sit at it. He also went on about how it is his right of passage to sit next to his fiancé on occasions such as dinner. As a result, Kingston and I were ordered to leave the table and eat elsewhere. Now, had I not properly demonstrated patience and self-control, I would be on trial at this exact moment in time because Prince Sonic made me so highly upset that I was calm, and if anyone has ever gotten that mad, it is a very scary thing.

"Have you heard a single word that I just said?"

A question…which would imply that someone was speaking to me…

"Silver!"

Shocked out of my state of deep thought, I look over in the direction that I heard that voice and see Kingston standing next to me, appearing rather irritated.

"You haven't been listening to me at all, have you?"

I shake my head. "In all honesty, I have not."

"You bum. I just came up with a plan to execute the Prince, and you didn't hear any of it."

"I apologize Kingston, I'm still upset about dinner…"

He nods and the irritated tone leaves his voice. "I understand. But now that I have your full and undivided attention, I'll repeat my plan. We can make his death appear to be a suicide…"

"No. If the Prince was chronically depressed and having suicidal thoughts, then that would be a perfect idea, but there is no depression or death wish about him. Therefore, that idea is faulty."

There is a short period of silence before Kingston speaks again. "Well, that was my only idea. Do you have any suggestions of how we can murder the Prince without getting caught?"

"Well," I give an indecisive shrug. "I don't have a fully thought out plan, but I have an idea."

"And that idea is?"

"When Prince Phoenix was telling us that how he could assist us, he told us that he would only help us actually murder him if his death would seem to be an accident…"

He tapped the spiracle on his beak, before his eyes widened. "That's it! Once Prince Phoenix finds additional information on Sonic, such as allergies and what not, we can use that to kill him."

"I believe that I overheard them speaking on anaphylaxis at dinner, but I don't recall if Prince Sonic said that he was allergic to anything."

"And that, my friend, is what we have Prince Phoenix for. I will consult him first thing tomorrow morning and you and I can formulate a plan from there."

He gives me his nonexistent "Kingston Smile" (which is merely a slight grin) and pats my shoulder before walking to his position at the end of Princess Blaze's hallway, leaving me to my position with the Princess. Taking a deep breath, I enter her room and see her rise from her bed and walk towards her bathroom.

She gives me a small smile and motions for me to follow her. "Come, your timing is perfect. I was just about to shower. We can talk about what you discussed with Kingston while we're in there."

On a normal day, I'm thrilled to get the opportunity to shower with her; however, today has been far from a normal day. I want to shower with her, but I do not want to have this conversation with her because I am conflicted on whether or not I should inform her of what Kingston and I are planning. I despise lying to her, but I know that if I tell her that I am plotting to kill royalty…that conversation won't be one of the better ones that I've had.

Closing her bedroom door behind me, I follow her into the bathroom, my stomach in knots and the guilt nearly consuming me. It's wrong to lie to the love of my life, but I can't tell her what Kingston and I are planning…


End file.
